Stand By Me
by Faded-DreamsX2
Summary: James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect. How did the lives of these two ever collide? Throw in Sirius, Remus and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders. May become an AU. (Edited the chapters I've done so far)
1. A place to call home

~*A Lily and James story*~

_Story Summary_- James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect.   How did the lives of these two ever collide?  Throw in Sirius, Remus and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders. May become an AU.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.  They do not belong to me.  

Authors Note: This story of Lily and James begins in their 6th year. 

Many thanks to LaneJoe, my beta reader, for always being there.

Stand By Me 

Chapter 1- A place to call home

-

James Potter had just had one of the best summers in his lifetime.  Of course, this was mainly because his best mate Sirius Black finally had an escapade from his rather deranged home at 12 Grimmauld Place, and was now living with the Potter's at their manor.  

It all started when James came walking down the stairs in his boxers early one Friday morning in the middle of July.  Hearing the rev of an engine, he strolled to the elegant oak front doors of his parent's manor, and opened them to be greeted with the sight of Sirius standing next to a motorcycle.  

            "Prongs, buddy, I just can't take it anymore, can I crash here?" Sirius simply asked, looking downwards at the sodden grass instead of his best friends eyes.

            "Of course you can." James answered imperturbably, slapping Sirius on the back.  James walked over to Sirius' motorcycle, and unloaded his luggage, carrying it inside.  

            "Thanks." Sirius mumbled gratefully while walking past James. 

            "Padfoot, I'm glad you're here, and out of that house." James said with the utmost sincerity upon his face.

  James had always thought that the Black family was a deranged, and demented family. Sirius' mum and dad were the sickest minded, most ill tempered people James had ever met, then there's Sirius' overly spoiled, obsessed-with-anything-to-do-with-dark-arts younger brother, and lastly the highly disturbed house elf named Kreacher.  All of whom viewed Sirius as the "blood traitor."  

            Later in the evening, after Sirius had unpacked everything and claimed most of James' room with his own belongings, Caroline and Mark Potter (James mum and dad) had finally arrived home.  James parents weren't at all shocked upon hearing the news that Sirius was to be living with them.  Instead, they seemed rather excited seeing how they were quite fond of Sirius.  

            All throughout the summer, it had become a daily schedule for James and Sirius to clamber out of bed around noon, eat "_Bertie Bott's every flavor grain"_ cereal, buy their pranking supplies from _Zonko's_, owl Remus, Peter, and half the female population of Hogwarts, practice quidditch until 10:00PM, eat dinner, go to bed, and start all over the next day.  

            But alas, the summer has come to an end, as all great things do, and the marauders could be seen making their way through the crowd, running with their trolleys into the barrier that separated the muggle world from the wizard world. (Peter and Remus met up with Sirius and James in Diagon Alley the day before while collecting the next years school supplies)  Once they had gotten through the barrier, they made their way towards the train and boarded.  

            The train roared as students, new or returning, piled on. James was strutting down the subway halls, flashing his beautiful smile at any pretty girl, causing them to swoon and talk quick and giddily among their friends. Sirius followed suit, having pretty much the same effect. He caught sight of a pretty brunette and winked at her. Peter didn't feel right walking with the two studs, as he wasn't as good looking as them, so the girls always looked at him funny when he tried to act the same as James or Sirius.  Remus walked behind Peter, smiling broadly at the girls and their reactions.  

            As soon as the Marauders reached the end of the train they found an empty compartment and sat down.  Well, Peter, Remus, and James sat down, Sirius just threw himself down.  

            "It's hard being a stud." Sirius said exhaustedly.  "Looking as good as I do all the time, having girls chase after me, it can be tiring." Sirius began fanning his face dramatically.  "But I must admit, it's all for a good cause." 

            Remus chuckled while Peter just all out laughed.  Peter did whatever he thought would make him be in good graces with the "group."  James just stared at Peter with an exasperated look on his face, which soon turned into a goofy grin.  Just beyond Peter, walking down the aisle was the princess to his prince.

            Lily Evans.

            Sirius perceived the sudden quiet that washed over James, and turned to look at him. When he noticed the grin, Sirius broke out into laughter.  "Should have known you would see Lily sooner or later, mate."  When James didn't respond, but instead continued to goofily grin, Sirius waved his hand in front of his face.  Peter again broke out into laughter, which finally busted James out of his stupor.  "I'm going to go say hi, catch up with you guys later."  

James made his way out of the compartment, and into the one he was sure Lily had walked into.  Slowly opening the door, he noticed this most definitely was not the compartment Lily entered.  Instead two students could be seen snogging each other, or in James' point of view, eating each other's heads.  "Right, I will just leave now…" looking over his shoulder before closing the door, he saw that the two hadn't even noticed anyone was there to begin with.  

            After walking out of the compartment, James decided to make his way back to his own seat.  Before he trekked his way towards the back of the train, a feminine laugh had attracted his attention.  Turning to the source of the sound, he walked to where Lily was.  

            This time, when he opened the door he saw the one and only Lily.  She was laughing with her friends Catherine, and Jenny.  Catherine was an outgoing brunette, where as Jenny was blonde and outspoken, these three girls were wanted by most of the Hogwarts male population.

James eyes remained glued to Lily's face for what seemed like seconds, a minute, many minutes…heck he didn't know, all he could think about was how she was even more beautiful than he last remembered.  Her shiny red hair was currently in curly ringlets that reached mid-back, her beautifully large green eyes that showed every emotion and appeared to be a portal to her soul, her wonderful- His reminiscing was cut off by one _very_ anger filled voice.

            "Potter, what are you doing?" Lily narrowed her eyes at James, trying to get through to him that she most definitely didn't want him there.   

            James obviously mistook her death glares, for he started to muss up his hair, the one thing she hated most about him.  "Potter, get out…" she ground out angrily. 

Lily slipped her wand out of the back pocket of her jeans and held it menacingly at James.  

            James held his hands out in front of him as a sign of surrender.  "Whoa, whoa I'm going out jeez…" 

He happened to know first hand that she was a master at charms, and right now he would prefer it if he didn't have to make an entrance into the great hall with boils all over his face, caused by the furnunculus charm.

With one more threatening prod from Lily's wand, James all but stumbled out into the corridor and made his way back to his own compartment.  Once back inside, he saw Sirius and Peter looking at him with expecting glances, where as Remus was reading; _Hogwarts, A history_.  

            "So, How'd it go?" Sirius asked staring intently at James.  James glanced at his three best mates and flashed his beautiful grin.  "I think she's warming up to me!"

-


	2. Try to love again

~*A Lily and James story*~

_Chapter Summary_: James Potter prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect. How did the lives of these two ever collide? Throw in Sirius, Remus and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders. May become an AU.

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling, they do not belong to me._

Chapter 2- Try to love again

            Shortly after James returned to the compartment, the marauders began to make plans for the upcoming year.  Sirius was especially eager to get to the planning stages for their second to last year to wreak havoc. 

 Once they came up with a few "battle plans" they decided to take a short break.  Remus was still reading _Hogwarts; A History_, (did he ever not read) Peter was staring blankly at an alleyway tile, James was thinking of Lily, and Sirius was occasionally waving to people he knew, or scowling at those he hated.

"There goes Snivellus." Sirius sneered.  "He looks even more of a greasy git then last year." Sirius continued to snigger as he commented to James on Severus Snape, who had just walked by their seating area.  

"I'm willing to bet 20 galleons he's a Death Eater, but then again, he might be even too slimy for Voldemort's taste." Sirius continued, completely ignoring James' unusual tranquility.  James sighed and turned his head towards the window, watching the scenery whisk by.

Sirius, now noticing James loss of attention, heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, planning to relax for the rest of the train ride.  

About 30 minutes later, James turned away from the window and looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were now all asleep; James allowed his thoughts to wander.  The real reason he became silent when Sirius was ranting about Snivellus was because it brought up regretful memories.  

_Last summer, the marauders had been hanging around their favorite tree, since it was a beautiful day outside.  James had been occupying himself in his daily routine torture of Snape, or as they like to call him, Snivellus, when Lily Evans intervened on Snape's behalf.  The most humiliating thing that happened during the entire event, was the fact that Lily, the love of James life, had called him a bullying toe rag, that he made her sick, and that a squid made a better date._

James shook his head to clear the memories, before deciding to go for a walk.  When he started to get up Sirius opened his eyes. 

 "Going somewhere?" he asked slyly.

James grinned and reached into his pocket pulling out 3 dung bombs.  "Up to a little Snivellus bashing?" James asked, keeping his voice down as to not awaken Remus and Peter.

"You bet!" Sirius replied all too enthusiastically.  Sirius followed James out of the compartment, walking once again down the aisle.  Every time Sirius and James passed a girl, they swooned, giggled and talked animatedly with their friends.  

"You see? Prongs, it's an endless loop!" Sirius said with a look of happiness.  James chuckled, but immediately stopped once he caught sight of Snivellus, who was seated next to a window.  

"Action time!" Sirius replied quietly, so as only James would hear him.  James nodded his head before breaking into a grin.  

"Padfoot, you cause a diversion, I'll plant the dung bombs."  

Sirius immediately left James' side and grabbed Jenny by the waist, (she was sitting across from Snivellus) brought her face up to his and kissed her fully on the lips.

Everyone in that whole corridor stopped what they were doing, and stared at Sirius and Jenny with their mouths hanging open.  

James, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, began to swiftly move about the compartment Snivellus was sitting in.  

Bending over, James planted a dung bomb to the underside of the seat.  Then, walking to the other side, planted one in the crevice of the seat.  Looking down at his hands he noticed he had one more, and decided to place that one inside the bathroom, which was just outside the compartment. 

Now that the dung bombs had been set, James waited for the signal.  He knew that the minute Sirius kissed Jenny, she would scream, hit him, and scream some more.  Staring at Sirius and Jenny, he began to count down.  3…2…1….  

"Black!! What do you think your doing?!" Jenny yelled pulling back from Sirius with her face flushed.  A moment's silence occurred, but was broken by the smack of hand against face. "Don't, ever, ever touch me again!" Jenny snarled, walking back over to Lily and Catherine.  

Lily glanced at Jenny, and seeing that she looked like she was going to scream at any minute, got up from her seat and began to close the door, when a hand crossed her back.  Turning her head, she saw that it was just James.  

"Potter, why are you back here?" 

"Lily, can't I grace you with my presence?" James cockily replied, immediately moving his hand to his head, running it through his already messy hair.  

Lily moved closer to James, stuck a hand on his chest, and shoved him unceremoniously out of her compartment.  

"Stay out Potter, your inflated head is taking up too much room." Lily scoffed, then walked over to the door and flung it closed.  Lily's thoughts soon began to wander. 

_'Whoa, he has a really chiseled chest, such caring blue eyes, that beautiful grin …'_ Wait…what am I thinking? Lily asked herself shaking her head to keep her blush down. 

James stared at the door that was just closed by Lily, and put a flustered look on his face.  "Women!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air angrily.  He was brought out of his stupor though, as there was a small explosion, and immediate stench, which notified James that is prized possessions, had finally been activated.  

Looking to Snivellus, he could see that he was coughing up a storm, and trying to open up the window.  

After a few moments, Snivellus finally got the window open; he began fanning the area the dung bomb went off, as to get the smell to go outside.  Noticing James was looking at him, he turned around and gave him the evilest glare he could muster.

James began laughing inwardly at the look Snivellus gave him.  He then decided he should go back and tell the others of their accomplishment.  

Walking speedily back to his own compartment, he opened the doors and plopped down on the seat.  

"I thought I smelled a dung bomb." Remus said, just awakening with a faint trace of a smile.  Peter immediately looked up at James.  "You planted dung bombs and didn't tell me or Remus about it?" Peter looked anguished. 

"Peter, relax, we're almost to Hogwarts, there's plenty of mayhem to go around, we'll all do something during the welcome back feast." James looked to Peter to make sure he understood.  Once Peter smiled he looked back to Sirius.  

"I see she left you with a mark." James said with a smirk, pointing to the red handprint on Sirius face.

"Oh, yes, I'm glad you noticed." Sirius said with a scowl.  The marauders knew that Jenny was the fling of the week, and that Sirius would stop at nothing until he got her.  

"Well, I'm off to change into my robes." Remus said, trying to clear the sudden silence.  Remus walked out of the door, and changed into his robes, and then reemerged.  "You three probably want to change as well, we're almost to the castle."  So, Sirius, Peter, and James left the seating one by one and changed.  

Once the train had stopped, everyone began to climb off the train, in search of a carriage to ride to the castle.  James was looking for a flash of red, and when he saw one, he smiled, knowing that he had just found Lily.  He immediately ran to the carriage she and her friends were getting on, and called the rest of the marauders over.   

Once Sirius saw why James had called them over, he cockily grinned, and ran to the carriage along with Remus and Peter.  "Well babes, looks like your riding with us!" Sirius said once inside.  The marauders were currently all standing up inside the carriage, but James made the first move and sat down next to Lily, much to Lily's dismay.  Sirius and Remus followed suit, Sirius next to Jenny, and Remus next to Catherine.  Peter scoffed seeing how there was no room for him, and jumped out of the carriage before it started moving.  

"Hot head, that one." Sirius said arching an eyebrow.  

"Why do you guys hang out with him anyways?" Jenny asked perplexed.  Sirius looked at Jenny with mock hurt.  

            "Maybe we're just great guys, ya know, friendly to a fault…" Sirius paused, and then continued "But of course _you'll_ never know because you don't give us the time nor day!" Jenny stared at Sirius with unblinking eyes.  _'Wow, he's really changed since last year._' Jenny thought with interest.  She then turned to look out the window, considering the conversation over.

            Lily looked at Remus and Catherine, who were talking animatedly amongst themselves.  It was no secret to anyone that Catherine had a crush on Remus, as she had one since 3rd year.  

Deciding she wouldn't be talking to Jenny or Catherine for a while (they were wrapped in their own thoughts or in Catherine's case, actions, seeing how she was currently giggling in Remus' ear) she grabbed her purse from her lap and began searching through it for some chapstick. "Why don't they just go out?" Lily said softly to herself after glancing at Remus and Catherine once she found what she was looking for.  

"That would be because Catherine is oblivious to her own feelings, and the feelings of Moony.  Also, Moony has a lot of luggage, and is too stubborn to let almost anyone get too close." 

Lily looked up to James startled, she didn't think anyone had heard her.  "Okay, Potter, two questions.  Number one, why do you call him 'Moony'?"  James looked into Lily's eyes and softly smiled.  "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and I wouldn't want to waste a pretty face." James replied, gently grasping Lily's chin with his forefinger and thumb.  

Lily stared into James' eyes unblinkingly as he rapidly brought his face closer.  "James, no…" Lily said holding her hand to his chest, pushing him away.  James immediately brought his head up and put a grin on his face that resembled a three year old's on Christmas.  "You called me James…you never called me James!" "Now then, how about that kiss, you know that you're just dying to get a taste of me, the handsome hunk." James said, laughter evident in his eyes.

Lily stared at James with pure hatred.  "Why do you have to be such a pervert! I don't want to talk to or see you the rest of the day…you…you...prat!"

Sirius, noticing the situation Lily was in, chuckled and began to clamber out of the carriage, being as how they had arrived to the castle. 

"Sirius! Do you find something funny?"  Sirius looked at Lily with a smirk plastered to his face and replied, "Well, I just saw you and James were getting a little busy…" He continued to chuckle at the look that Lily was giving him, which seemed to be engraved into her face every time she looked at him.  

  James, who had just gotten out of the carriage, walked to Lily to continue their previous conversation.  He looked at her with a grin and in the cockiest voice manageable replied, "Oh? You don't want to talk to me the rest of the day? But I thought you had two questions? You only asked one."

Lily let out a scream of frustration, catching the attention of everyone around her.  She quickly lowered her head and stared at the ground, blushing at the fact that she had made the entire station go quiet.

James and Sirius burst into laughter at Lily's embarrassed face.  Remus, Jenny, and Catherine (who had just stepped out of the carriage) decided to get out of the line of fire, and walked away from them.

Lily stepped closer to James, getting ready to punch him in the face as hard as she could when someone distracted her.

"Lily lets go!" Jenny called out from Lily's left.  Lily glanced to Jenny's direction and saw that Jenny and Catherine were both waiting for her.  "Coming!" Lily yelled back, anger driven to attempt to shove James out of the way.  

After attempting to push James for a couple of seconds, she noticed that James was clearly rooted to the spot.  "Don't you dare laugh…" And with that Lily ran around Sirius and James, and met up with her friends, together walking up the stairs that led inside the castle.  


	3. Let's hear it for the boy

~*A Lily and James Story*~

Summary: James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect.  How did the lives of these two ever collide?  Throw in Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and you got yourself the dynamic Marauders.  May become an AU.  

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.  They do not belong to me.

**Author's note: **Sorry guys, but this will just be a quickie note.  Okay, to answer your question, Freime, AU stands for alternate universe.

If I could just take a sec, I want to say thank you to all my reviewers for giving me the confidence to carry on *smiles*

Kyle Richter- Yes, James is definitely too cocky for his own good. *laughs*** **I will try posting every couple of days, I try writing my story during the school hours, but ya know, darn teachers always yell at me for it *smiles*

Klander- Thank you!  I really try to keep Lily, James and everyone else in character. 

Freime- That doesn't make you a loser for not knowing, I'm sure all of us didn't know at one point or another.

FrEgOreLuVeR225- Thanks!! 

Kathleen McCormick- Hehe, I take it you like James!

IloveOrli-08- Thanks a bunch!  I'm trying my best *smile*

Ok, I know some of you hate reading those or just author notes in general, but it's really important to me to thank you all.  You really help me out! So once again, thanks a lot! 

Now, without further ado

Chapter 3- Let's hear it for the boy

-

Once inside the great hall, Lily, Catherine, and Jenny made their way towards the Gryffindor table, occasionally chatting along the way.  As soon as they reached their destination, they chose a seat as far away from everyone else as possible.  Catherine stared at Lily for (what seemed to Lily) an eternity.  Lily was the first to break the silence.

"What?" Lily asked moodily, wanting nothing better than to go to the dormitories to catch up on some much-needed rest.  

"You didn't tell me you were a prefect! Catherine said, offended.  Lily glanced at her robes, where her perfectly visible prefect badge was.  

            "Well, maybe if you weren't too busy with Remus you would have noticed!"   Lily said furiously.  

            "And just what were you doing with James?" Catherine asked, not missing a beat.  Lily gaped openly at Catherine, and tried to stop the blush that was slowly creeping its way up, when Jenny, who was sitting between the two held out both her arms, so one was to her left, in front of Lily, the other to her right, in front of Catherine, and slapped her hands over their mouths, immediately silencing them.  (Authors note- I hope that made sense, just picture it in your mind)

            "Why are you fighting?" Jenny asked exhaustedly.  "Ever since we stepped foot inside this castle you've been so hostile towards each other, it's like someone flipped on a light switch!  You were fine in the carriage ride!"  Catherine stared quizzically at Jenny, when Jenny stated, "Um, a light switch, well… It's a muggle thing." "Anyways," she continued, "We need to stick together!  Oh, and congratulations on becoming prefect Lily." Jenny added, nodding towards Lily.

            "Your right Jenny." 'For once' Catherine added under breath.  "Lily, I'm sorry, and congratulations." Catherine said. 

            Lily smiled, and patted Catherine's shoulder.  "Thanks, but I think we're all a little uptight after spending so much time with the marauders." 

            "Marauders…what exactly is that suppose to stand for anyways?" Jenny asked out of curiousity.  

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" A familiar deep voice called out from behind them.  All three girls immediately spun around and saw James standing cockily with his arms crossed across his chest and a smug look on his face, Sirius who was in a similar pose, was standing to James' left, and Remus who was standing to James' right, was smiling sympathetically.  

            Lily, after staring at the three most wanted guys in Hogwarts, was the first to recover from her shock and turned back around just as Professor Dumbledore stood up signifying the hall to quiet.  "Please, be seated." Dumbledore called out, looking towards the marauders with twinkling eyes.

            James, Sirius and Remus walked around the table and sat across from Lily, Catherine, and Jenny.  All heads but Lily's turned to the wizened wizard.  Lily was bowing her head over the table speaking softly, so only James could hear her.  "No one said you'd have to sit here you know!" with that said, Lily then turned her head to Dumbledore and gave him her undivided attention.

            "I believe it is time to give Hogwarts newest arrivals the sorting." Dumbledore said before sitting back down.

-

            What seemed like hours later, when Professor McGonagall called out, "Zell, Damian" who became a Gryffindor, the sorting was finally done for another year.

            Dumbledore stood up once again and spread his arms out in a sweeping motion. "Tuck in." 

            The great hall filled with noise and laughter has the plates and goblets filled before their eyes.  Sirius smiled happily before grabbing a chicken wing from a platter in front of him.  He immediately shoved the chicken leg up to his mouth, tore off some meat with his teeth, and began chewing

.

"Hey where's Pete?" Sirius asked, bits of chicken falling out of his mouth while glancing around the table.  Jenny rapidly blinked her eyes and put the most disgusted look she could muster on her face before turning to Catherine.  "Tell me again, why are they sitting by us?"  Jenny asked, but was now giggling at a piece of chicken that was currently hanging out of Sirius's mouth. Lily looked at Catherine and Jenny, and smiled softly enjoying her tuna casserole and pumpkin juice.  

Merely seconds later, Sirius' question was answered when Peter bounded angrily into the great hall and sat next to James.  

"Hey, wormtail, there you are! We were looking for you!" The now empty mouthed Sirius said.  

Peter looked angry beyond belief and immediately scowled, "Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to ride in the same carriage as _Snivellus_! 

Unbeknownst to Peter, Snape had just walked into the hall, stood directly behind Peter, and heard what he had said.

"Well," Snape began, making the girls and Peter jump.  "It was no picnic riding with you either, scum!" With that said, Snape turned and stomped back to the Slytherin table, his robes billowing behind him.

Sirius glared at Snape's retreating form, and began to rise.  Remus was suspecting this action from him, and stood up himself, laying a hand on Sirius shoulder.  "Let the git go, he doesn't know when to shut his mouth.  Besides I happen to know your just waiting for him to do something like that to have an excuse to dung bomb him into oblivion." Remus said, smiling faintly.  

"I won't deny that, but Moony, you ought to know I don't need an excuse to do something to him, I will do it when ever I feel like it, but most likely when I'm just bored."  Sirius inferred.  Sitting back down, Sirius happened to glance in Jenny's direction and caught her staring at him with a smile on her face.  "See something you like?" he asked arching a brow, and setting that trademark cocky grin on his face, which would make any other girl faint with glee.  But, as Sirius learned, Jenny isn't 'any other girl.'

"Don't get so full of your self, that chicken wing on your plate looks more tempting." Jenny said, but unknown to her, she was blushing as crimson as a rose.  When Sirius continued to look at Jenny, she immediately tore her eyes away from him so fast that he was amazed she didn't get whiplash.    

A comfortable silence had settled over the group, but Lily decided to break it as soon as she saw something pinned to Remus' robes.  

"Remus! Congrats! So you're the other prefect! Looks like we'll be working together."

James jerked his head off of his hands where he was resting it and gave Remus a displeased look, though Remus either didn't catch it, or he ignored it. 

 James was very protective when it came to Lily.  He knew Remus would never hurt her, or anyone else for that matter, but he would just prefer it if Lily would stay away from other guys, and hang out with him more, to get to know him.  

"Well, I think Dumbledore chose me so I would keep these guys in line." Remus assumed, jerking his thumb in Sirius' and James' direction.  Lily looked like she was about to reply, but was interrupted by a loud voice.  

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, standing up for the third and final time that night.  "Now a few rules to our new students as well as some reminders to the returning.  (At this he looked directly at the marauders with a faint smile and twinkling eyes)  First off, all students are to stay out of the forbidden forest, because it is just that, forbidden.  Everyone is to be in their dormitories by 10:30PM, with the exception of prefects.  And lastly, Mr. Filch has added some new items on his banned list, which can be found posted on his door.  Now I suggest you all to go to your dormitories for some well-needed rest, as you have classes in the morning."  

Everyone began to pile out of the hall through the double doors, excluding Remus and Lily, who were leading the first years out after everyone had gone, showing them the way to Gryffindor Tower. (The Ravenclaw prefects took the students sorted into Ravenclaw to their tower etc…)  Once at the tower, Lily told the first years the password (Bravis latonis) and muttered it to the fat lady's portrait.  

Once all students made there way to their dorms, Lily finally walked into the common room exhausted and with plans to curl up in front of the fire with her favorite muggle book, "Wicked."

            Making her way over to the overstuffed couch and sitting down, her plans were foiled, as she had sat on something lumpy, and covered in a blanket.  Pulling the blanket off, she uncovered James. 

            "Hey, I was waiting here for you." James said, the dancing flames of the fire reflecting in his glasses.

            "Why." Lily asked simply.  James looked at her with puppy eyes and a stunning smile.  "I was kind of hoping we could talk, after all we will have privacy, everyone else is in bed." James said while looking around the common room.  

            Looking into James eyes, Lily decided there was no way she could say no, and she hated that feeling.  "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asked softly. 

"Come here." He said, patting the seat beside him.  Lily sat down next to him, and continued to look into his eyes.  _'What could he want to talk to me about?  He looks sincere, so there must be something.'_  She thought to herself.

            "Lily, I just want you to know that I regret the things I have done in the past.  I have changed, and I'm sure you noticed it, after all, I said I would pull a prank during the feast in the great hall, and I didn't."

Lily looked at James in confusion.  "So, you're a liar then?"  "No, I'm just saying…um…I'm trying to show you that you mean a lot to me."  James responded.   Lily looked at James with what she hoped was a blank expression.  _'He was at a loss of words for a minute there.  He is always so swift and cool talking. He must have really meant what he said.'_ She thought trying to conjure exactly what James strange behavior could mean.  

            Lily glanced down into her lap, suddenly finding her hands very interesting.  Before she could say anything, James brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face to peer into her eyes.  "I love you Lily.  Before now I always thought it was just some crazy crush.  But seeing you again, gracefully walking into the school, well I know this is much more then a crush."  

"Potter, I…I don't know what to say." Lily said plainly.  "How about you call me James, and we become friends, and you can figure out what you think of me then?" James replied, taking his hand off of her chin.  "James…" Lily trailed off.  

James smiled happily at hearing her say his name.  It sounded so natural rolling off of her pink lips. "I'm kind of tired.  I'm sorry, but can we talk in the morning?" Lily asked.  "Sure, good night Lily." James said, once again staring into her eyes.  Lily rose off of the couch and quietly walked over to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.  "Night." she whispered.

James stared at her retreating form and continued sitting on the couch for a couple more minutes until finally rousing off of it and heading up the boy's dormitory stairs. 


	4. Come what may

~*A Lily and James story*~

_Chapter Summary_- James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect.   How did the lives of these two ever collide?  Throw in Sirius, Remus and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders. May become an AU.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.  They do not belong to me.  

Many thanks to my reviewers!

-

  
Chapter 4- Come what may

-

            After Lily walked through the doorway to the dormitories, she was bombarded by questions. 

            "Where have you been?" Jenny asked, shaking her hands towards Lily.  Jenny moved closer to Lily, as if inspecting her. "That gleam in your eye, that smile…you were with a guy!" Jenny yelled.  "Give us details! Catherine shrieked.  Lily softly snorted and nervously laughed, before turning her head away, when two pairs of hands pushed her onto a four-poster bed.  "Spill it!" Jenny demanded.  Lily heaved a small sigh and glanced at her two best friends, both girls were looking at her expectantly. 

            "Okay…yes, I was with a guy…James to be exact." She paused to measure the amount of surprise she was sure she would get.  There was little surprise evident on Catherine's face, but Jenny was a whole different story.  "JAMES! I thought you hated him!  Well, speak on, tell us the details!" Jenny urged.

            "He was really sweet and sincere." Lily said, knowing that response would aggravate the two girls.  "…I'm not hearing any details…" said Catherine in a shrill high-pitch voice, trying to suppress her excitement.  "Yeah, sincere and sweet about what?" Jenny asked, adding to Catherine's statement.

            "Anyways…" Lily continued completely ignoring Catherine and Jenny.  "I walked into the common room, and decided to sit on the couch with a good read.  When I sat down, I guess I sat on James… "Oooh…Kinky. Jenny interrupted."  "Okay then, if your going to interrupt I guess you don't want to hear the rest." Lily replied, sticking out her tongue.

            "No, go on!" both girls ordered in unison.  "Okay, so anyways, he told me he was waiting for me, and that he loved me."  Lily ended, sighing.  

            "Wow, he's changed so much." Catherine inquired breathlessly.  Lily softly smiled, "yeah, he really has, we went through a whole conversation without him mussing up his hair, or asking me on a date, this must be some kind of record…but anyways, enough about me.  Catherine, have you talked to Remus lately?" Lily asked smiling.  Catherine blushed at hearing Remus' name, which emitted a giggle from both Lily and Jenny.  "Lils, I really like him, but what do I do to get him to notice me?"  "Talk to him." Was Lily's short answer.  "Now then, I suggest we all get to bed, because no one likes a cranky Jenny." Lily said, nodding her head towards the blonde.

            Jenny and Catherine both jumped off of Lily's bed and fumbled to their own four-poster beds.  "Wake me up in the morning." Jenny softly called out once settled underneath the warm sheets in her bed.

            Once the two girls were gone, Lily flopped backwards onto her bed with a sigh. She was completely exhausted after the day's events, and now she knew she would never get to sleep because she was too busy thinking of James.

            _'He's changed so much.  Next time he asks me out, maybe I should give him a chance, what could it hurt anyways.'  _Soon Lily's conscious butted in.  _'Think of your heart, look at the way he plays all of the other girls.'  _Lily shook her head to rid the thoughts and decided to at least try to get some rest.  After 30 minutes of just laying there, the inevitable happened, and Lily finally drifted off to sleep.

            Lily was rather rudely awakened by something heavy bouncing up and down on her stomach.  "Time to get up!  And here I thought I was bad." Lily's eyes immediately opened and grew as large as dinner plates, she knew that voice, and that voice **_should not_**be in the girl's dormitories.  

            "Sirius! Why are you here? How'd you get here? What time is it!?" Lily wanted answers, and she wanted them now.  Sirius flashed his eye-catching smile before answering each question in one statement.  "I'm here to wake you up, my little secret, and 7:30AM."  Lily blinked before realization kicked in. 

 "Oh god! I have 10 minutes to get to potions! I'm going to be late on the first day of school!  I'm a prefect I shouldn't be late! What kind of example would I be setting for the first years?"  "Not a very good one." Sirius interjected.  Lily gave him a harsh glare and then continued to ramble until Sirius finally lifted his hand and placed it over her mouth.

            "Shh…you're rambling and wasting time.  Now you only have eight minutes to get to the dungeons." Sirius inquired in a mock professional tone.  

            Lily immediately jumped out of bed. She ran over to her dressers and pulled out the robes she would wear today and quickly changed in the bathroom, then brushed her teeth.  Walking out of the bathroom exhaustedly, she looked at Sirius; he was sitting on her bed dangling one of her pink bras on his forefinger.

            "Uhh! Sirius we don't have time for this!" Lily yelped, grabbing the bra from Sirius and shoving it under her bed.  "I'm going to kill Catherine and Jenny! Why didn't they wake me up!"  Sirius smacked his hand to her mouth again to quiet her yelling.  Lily fiercely clawed his hand away from her mouth.

  "Would you kindly stop doing that!" she bit out, grabbing his wrist and running through the open portrait hole.  "So, the Tiger Lily has claws." Sirius stated while inspecting his hand.  Lily stormed her way past him, muttered a few choice words under her breath, and then began running down the hall.

            "There's no use running now, we're already late." Sirius said, lazily sauntering towards Lily.  Lily continued to storm off towards the dungeons when Sirius spun her around.  "Come on, I know a short cut." Lily gave him a reproachful glance before allowing herself to be led by him.  They walked around a corner and then jogged down a long corridor, Sirius stopped them once they reached a statue of a house-elf.  "Alara" Sirius called out, making the statue move aside and reveal a well-hidden passageway. 

"How'd you find out about this?" Lily asked with the innocence of a child.  Sirius chuckled. "There are ways, now lets go, we just need to jump across this ledge." 

            Lily peered down across the ledge, and figured right away what she thought of that.  "Like hell! I'll fall!" 

             "Come on Lils, just jump, I'll catch you." 

"Umm, wait, I have a question...aren't you afraid that James will get jealous from seeing you with me?"  Lily asked, stalling.  

Sirius looked Lily in the eye, and Lily saw something she couldn't place. 

 "Did you forget he was in class? Besides if touching you meant saving you from death, I think he would be happy to allow me to touch his girl." Sirius articulated.  

_"**His girl**"?_ Lily shouted in anger.  "I am not **_his_** girl, and I don't know what makes you think I am!" 

 Sirius flashed her an all-knowing smile.  "Well, Prongs and I were talking last night after he came into the dorm.  He told me he had a late night chat with you."  

Lily looked beyond furious at this.  "So, that's what he was doing? Telling you about his accomplishments?  Telling you he finally had a civil chat with me?" 

Lily's voice progressively rose after every word; she could have sworn she saw Sirius flinch.  

"Well, first of all…WHY DON'T YOU TALK A LITTLE LOUDER?" Sirius yelled, easily matching Lily's shouts. "I don't think the people in China heard you." 

Sirius grinned at the embarrassed look on Lily's face.  

"And secondly," Sirius continued, "James was telling me how happy he was that he finally had a talk with you that didn't involve you slapping him.  So of course he was going to tell me about your guys' chat."  Lily turned her head and stared blankly at the wall. 

"Lils, look at me…" Sirius said, averting Lily's gaze back to him by placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"I don't know if you want to hear it, or if you even care, but James **_has_** changed.  He cares about you, a lot." 

Lily slightly nodded before breaking out in a grin. "So, guys gossip too huh?" 

Sirius smiled amusedly, and then clicked his tongue. "Oh, you have no idea!" Sirius said in a mock gay tone, trying to make Lily laugh.  He was successful, as she did indeed laugh. "Now then let's go, we're already 15 min. late for class." Lily said.

Sirius shook his head and swiftly leapt across the ledge.  Lily watched as he gracefully landed and hesitated. "Well, come on." Sirius said.

 Lily, realizing there was no way out of this predicament, closed her eyes and jumped across the ledge, landing in very muscular arms.  When she opened her eyes she was looking into Sirius' face.  "Whew, I thought I was a goner." Lily said melodramatically while hopping out of Sirius' arms.  

Sirius led her to a black door, sighing slightly.  

"Well here we are." Sirius said while slowly creaking the door open.  They walked through the door and received quite the lashing from their potions teacher, Professor Maralin.  

"What is your excuse for being late?" Professor Maralin asked in a cold voice.  "I see, you have no excuse, 5 points from Gryffindor, now sit down!" Maralin said, not giving Sirius or Lily the chance to explain.  Lily glanced around the room for empty seats.  There were only two, one next to James, and one next to Jenny.

            Lily began to trek her way toward the seat next to Jenny when Sirius ran past her and took the seat instead.  Lily looked up just in time to see Sirius cockily grin at her.  Sighing, she made her way to the only empty seat left, the seat by James. She was taking her quill and potions book out of her bag and setting them on her desk when someone poked her in the shoulder.

            "Why are you late?" James whispered concerned, he knew she would never, ever be late unless something bad happened. 

"I slept in." Lily whispered back.  

James arched an eyebrow then broke out into a grin.  "What?" Lily asked annoyed. "Just never thought I would here that from the 'perfect' Lily." James retorted.  

Lily sighed loudly before turning her attention back to her potions teacher.  About 5 minutes later, she was poked in the shoulder again.

  "Up all night thinking of me?" James cockily asked, running his hand through his hair.  Lily, now very aggravated, picked up her quill and threw it at James, hitting him in the cheek. 

 "Oh! And what is this? Could it be a gift from the perfect Lily?" James asked smiling.  Lily couldn't help but smile at the look on James face.  "James…" James softly smiled.

 "Lily, you know I'm only messing with you, right?" Lily glanced down at her book before answering.  "Yeah, I do." 

"Good." James smiled.

            She smiled gently to him, and then opened her book, writing some notes she thought were important.  The rest of the hour seemed to drag, until finally, the bell rang, signifying the end of the class.  Everyone rushed out in a frenzy to get to his or her next class.  Once outside the door, Lily waited patiently for Catherine and Jenny. 

            "So, did you have fun sitting next to James?"  Catherine asked while walking through the doorway out of Potions.  Lily blushed a bit, but not too obviously.  Jenny, who was walking behind Catherine, gave Lily an obvious wink, and all three girls burst into laughter.  

            They walked together down the hallway heading to their Charms class still laughing.  They only quieted when they heard the pounding of feet against the floor.  Merely seconds later, Sirius and James came into view, running past the girls, almost knocking them down.  

A couple of seconds later James reappeared next to Lily, Catherine, and Jenny's side, broadly grinning that spectacular grin of his.  "Ladies." He said while running his hand through his mussed up hair.  Still grinning, he ran off in the direction Sirius went, leaving behind three _very_ baffled girls.

            "What." Said Lily

            "Was that." Added Catherine

            "About." Finished Jenny.

            They burst into laughter again, but were once more cut off, again by the pounding of feet against floor, only a lot more then the last time.  Seconds after hearing the noise, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius rounded the corner of the hallway, rushing through the Charms door that Lily, Catherine, and Jenny were standing next to.  After almost getting bowled over _again_, Lily rolled her eyes and entered the Charms room, choosing a seat in the 2nd to last row, ahead of the marauders.  Catherine and Jenny entered the classroom as well, and upon seeing where Lily sat, they each took a seat on either side of her.

            It was about 30 minutes into class, and Lily was actively copying down notes that would magically appear on the blackboard.  She was currently writing the sentence, '_When turning a jar into a chair, swish your wand first to the left, then to the right,'_ when a neatly folded note landed on her desk.  Her name was written on the front in a scribbled fashion.  Lily looked at Catherine and Jenny, making sure they weren't looking in her direction, and upon seeing that they were totally oblivious to their surroundings, she curiously picked up the note and quietly read the letter to herself. 

            _Lily,_

_Meet me tonight in the Kitchens._

_8:30 PM_

_James_

            Lily re-read the note multiple times before putting it in her bag and grabbing a new piece of parchment.

            _James,_

_I will meet you, but if I find out this is some trick, you best run as fast as your legs can take you._

_Lily_

James, who was planning an extravagant prank on the slytherins with the rest of the marauders, was surprised when a note came flying in his direction and landed on top of his desk.

            "Ooh, looks like Jamesie got a letter from Lily." Sirius said hitting James in the arm. 

            James rolled his eyes, opened the parchment up and quickly read what Lily wrote.  He then pulled out a new piece of paper, and enchanted it, so whenever he wrote something, it would write itself on Lily's parchment.

            "Hey Lils."  Lily read on the piece of paper that was currently in front of her.  She looked around and then stared at it for a couple more seconds before new writing appeared.  "This is James, I enchanted a piece of paper so we can write back and forth without having to throw paper around.  This way we won't get caught." Lily silently scoffed to herself before replying.

"Since when did you care about getting caught?" She wrote, not having to wait very long for James' reply.  "I'm not worried about me, I don't want you to get into trouble. Anyways, back to business, I knew you would have questions, so what are they?" 

            Lily stared at the paper for a few puzzling moments before writing down her thoughts.  "Why were you, Sirius, Peter and Remus running so fast to get here? You nearly toppled us over!"

            James smiled before writing his response.  "Oh, that, well we just played a little prank on the slytherins…nothing to harsh…we just poured _'Blannen's red hot itching powder,' _in everyone's boxers." 

            Lily laughed to herself after reading that last line, but before she got the chance to reply, the bell rang.  She rose out of her seat and without checking to see where she was going, accidentally bumped into James.

            "Sorry James." She apologized. 

            James grinned and softly spoke. "It seems that you have adapted to calling me James, I like it." After giving Lily one last glance he walked out of class behind the rest of the marauders.

            Lily softly sighed before joining up with Catherine and Jenny, and the three quietly made there way to the great hall for some lunch.  Once they went through the great hall doors, they were met with quite the site.  Everyone who was sitting at the Slytherin table was now standing up and itching at their boxers with fallen looks upon their faces.

            "Must be the itching powder James told me about." Lily said, laughing.  The girls made there way to their own table, Gryffindor, and sat down next to James and his buddies.  

            "So, Jen, how do you like our art?" Sirius asked nodding towards the slytherins and arching a brow.  Jenny rolled her eyes before answering.  "Sirius, I don't find human cruelty an 'art' as you say.  Lily looked at Jenny with a questioning look on her face. "Lighten up, it's just the slytherins." 

            Remus who was listening to the conversation occurring between Lily and Jenny decided to interrupt.  "Lily, it seems like you and Jenny switched places.  Jenny used to love it when we picked on the slytherins and you use to hate it.  Remember what you said to James last year when we hung Snape by his trousers?"

            James gave out a nervous laugh.  "Of course she remembers, don't remind her, I like this new Lily who seems to think our pranks on the Slytherins are funny."  James broke out into a grin when Lily smiled to him.  

            Remus noticed the interaction between Lily and James, and decided to try to make conversation with the only person at the table he could understand.  Catherine.

            Jenny looked up from her food (which had appeared moments ago) and looked around the table.  Everyone seemed to be talking with a special someone.  Catherine and Remus.  Lily and James.  She shook her head to clear it, and then began to move her food around her plate with her fork.

            Sirius obviously knew what Jenny had been thinking because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  "You know, we could be like all of them, you and me." Jenny shrugged her shoulders, knocking Sirius' arm off of her.  "I'd rather not." She replied before getting off of her seat and running out the great hall doors.

            Everyone from the Gryffindor table watched as Jenny burst out of the room.

  "What's wrong with her?" Catherine asked concerned.  Sirius turned to Catherine with a serious look on his face.  "I guess she's feeling left out, what with you love birds around here." He paused slightly.  "Anyways, I'm going to go look for her, she seemed really upset." Getting up as well, Sirius swiftly walked out the great hall, and jogged to the one place he thought he might find her.  

The quidditch pitch.

            Now that Jenny and Sirius were both gone Lily sat in silence for a bit.  "Don't worry, she'll come around." Remus said after seeing Lily's glum expression.

            "Yeah, I hope your right."  "Well, I am gonna start heading up to the astronomy tower, we only have a couple more minutes left of lunch anyways." Lily said.

            James, now that Lily had also walked out of the great hall, was left to sit with Remus and Catherine.  Not liking the feeling of being a third wheel, he turned to Remus and muttered a quick, "see ya at the astronomy tower." And he too strolled out of the hall.

            Remus was currently staring into Catherine's big brown eyes. 

 "Catherine, for these last couple of days, I feel like we are getting closer. And I was wondering…" Remus paused, trying to gather up enough courage.  

"Yes?" Catherine asked, encouraging him to go on.  

"If you, ya know wanna go out sometime?"  Catherine opened her mouth to answer but was immediately cut off. 

"If you don't that's fine." He rushed out.  

            "Remus, I would love to, you're such a great person." Remus smiled and gently grabbing Catherine's hand, leading her out of the great hall.

            'I'm not a great person, I'm a monster.'  Remus thought quietly to himself with a furrowed brow.

            Catherine was oblivious to Remus' thoughts, instead caught up in her own.  'Wow, we're finally a couple.' She softly smiled to herself, looking at all the glances of the people they passed.  Everyone was obviously noticing that they were holding hands.  'This is how it's suppose to be.'


	5. What is this feeling?

~*A Lily and James story*~

_Story summary_- James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect. How did the lives of these two ever collide? Throw in Sirius, Remus and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders. May become an AU.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.  They do not belong to me. 

Many thanks to my reviewers

Authors Note: I edited all of my chapters and added some new contents, so if you wish, check that out.

-

Chapter 5- what is this feeling?

-

            Catherine and Remus were making their way up the stairs that led to the astronomy tower, still holding hands, but dropped them as soon as they were outside of the Divination class.  

            "Well, let's get this class over with." Said Catherine.  She really didn't like Divination; she thought it was just bogus. 

            "Yeah." Remus replied lamely. 

            Together they walked in and looked for a seat.  They found two open seats behind James and Lily (They were happily sitting together for once) and sat down.

"Prongs, have ya seen Padfoot?" Remus asked after browsing the classroom looking for Sirius.  "Or Jenny?" Catherine added, asking Lily.  

            "Last I knew Sirius went out to look for Jenny, haven't seen him since." James replied.  Lily nodded her head in agreement.

            Catherine was about to reply, but was interrupted by the Divination professor, Professor Trelawney. 

            "Quiet down class! Today we're going to study the art of crystal ball gazing." 

            "Oh and what an art that is, I think I will use it for the rest of my life." Said James sarcastically, emitting laughter from the class.  He also thought this class was a waste of time, and that it was completely phony.

            Professor Trelawney had thought that James was serious, and smiled happily at him.  "I'm so happy about your enthusiasm James! And here I thought you only were enthusiastic about pranks, but you really proved me wrong!" Trelawney was nearly yelling from happiness. 

            Lily snickered but stopped when James looked at her with his eyebrows raised.  "This woman is completely nutters…" Trelawney looked around the class then stopped at James.

            "Oh, my seeing abilities are telling me that Sirius and Jenny aren't here…" "Oh, I'm **_sure_** your seeing abilities figured that out for you…after all you **_'see'_** that their not here." James interrupted her, rolling his eyes and forming his fingers into quotations when he said "see". Many of the students broke out into laughter.  

            "5 points from Gryffindor.  Now then, they should be arriving soon, '_are your seeing abilities telling you that too_?' James whispered so only Lily could hear.  Lily stifled a laugh.

            "Well, it looks like we will have to move on without them. _'Lucky them.'_ James once again whispered to Lily.  This time, Lily was unsuccessful at stifling her laughter, and broke out into loud giggles.

            "Is something wrong, Evans?" Trelawney asked.  

            "No mam, I'm just so happy to be in your class." Lily replied with a now stoic face.  James laughed silently to himself at Lily's comment.

            Professor Trelawney smiled at Lily, and than magically made crystal balls appear at every pair of desks.  

            "Well Lily, looks like we're working together today." James said happily, seeing the crystal ball appear between them.

            "Sounds good to me." Lily blurted out before realizing what she had said.  "I mean umm..." She broke her train of thought after seeing James flash his dazzling grin at her.

            After a few moments more of silence, James continued to grin.  "Well, lets do this phony stuff, and hope this class gets over soon." Lily smiled and her and James immediately set to work.

---*---

            After exiting the Great Hall doors, Sirius broke out into a run, and continued running until he got to the Quidditch pitch.  It was raining steadily, and as Sirius made his way across the field, his clothes were getting progressively drenched.

 At first, he didn't see Jenny or anyone else for that matter, but after further inspection, he saw the small blonde sitting against the Quidditch hoop poles, her legs drawn up to her chest and her head in her arms.  

            He looked at her a few minutes more before slowly making his way towards her, not wanting to frighten her.  He stopped when he was about two feet away.

            "Jenny…" He quietly called out to her.  He waited a few seconds, but didn't get an answer.  He walked the rest of the way to her, and sat down on the emerald grass beside her.

            "Jen…" he whispered out, softer this time.

            Jenny slowly lifted her head off of her arms, which were rested upon her drawn up legs.  She looked at Sirius with saddened eyes, her face currently streaked with her mascara that had dripped from her long eyelashes.  At first, Sirius couldn't tell if tears or the rain had caused the streaking of her make-up, but after looking at her a few seconds more he saw that her eyes were red and puffy, sure signs of crying.

            Sirius had always been the type of guy that hated the sight of a crying girl and after seeing Jenny; he felt his heart go out to her.

            "Jen, what's wrong? You can tell me, I don't want to see you upset." Jenny searched his face for any signs of laughter, or that he might be pulling a prank on her.  After seeing that he looked solemn, she slowly let out a long sigh.

            "It's just that everywhere I look there are couples.  I've always wanted to have a guy that cared for me, that would put his arm around me when I am feeling upset."  Sirius lifted his arm and was about to rest it around her shoulders, but thought better of it.  Jenny paused for a moment, lowering her gaze to the grass.  "What's wrong with me?" She paused another brief moment, and raised her eyes back up to Sirius', staring into his handsome blue eyes before continuing.  "Am I really that hideous that no guy wants to come near me?" she asked quietly, though Sirius heard her perfectly.  Sirius reached his arms around her small frame and held her gently, resting his head on top of hers. 

            "Your not hideous, I think you're beautiful, and nothing will ever change that."  Sirius slowly kissed the top of her head.

            "Sirius…" Jenny started.

            "No it's ok, I know what your thinking…you don't want to get close to me and you think I'll— Sirius was rather abruptly cut off, as Jenny had lowered her lips to his, gently kissing him.  After a few moments, she regretfully pulled back.  The first thing she noticed was Sirius widely opened eyes.

            "You've made me realize a lot of things…" she spoke out quietly.

            "Such as?" 

            "Such as, you've changed Sirius, you've changed more then I will ever know." 

            Sirius stared at her, trying to figure out exactly what was going through that head of hers.

            He smiled gently to her.  "Jen, is there a chance for you and me?" 

            Jenny had to stop and think, really think.  It's true that she thought she cared for him, but what if he plays her, like so many before her.  Sirius must have been able to read her thoughts because he gently clasped his hand around her chin, forcing her to look at him.

            "Jen, I will admit something to you, just please don't get all screechy on me." Sirius stopped, waiting for her nod of approval to continue.

            "Screechy? Umm…sure as if I'm going to be ok with you calling me…'screechy.'" She smiled in a jokingly manner, as she knew that Sirius was trying to make a serious point.  "Well, admit away, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, the curiosity now getting the better of her.

            Sirius lowered his voice thinking of what he should tell her.  _'What should he tell her?_' He thought confused, but he wasn't baffled for long, because he knew the answer to that question.  '_The truth.  Tell her the truth_.'

            "Jen." He started, catching Jen's gaze once again.  "Just a few days ago, you were the fling of the week for me, and I would stop at nothing until I got you."  At this Jenny opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius softly ran a finger over her mouth, silencing whatever thoughts she had.  "let me continue." Jenny nodded and Sirius went on.  "After seeing you these past days, I've noticed something, and sorry, but this is going to sound corny…yes I know, me sounding corny, there's something you don't hear everyday…anyways I have noticed something about me.  I really like you Jen, and I wish someday you'll give me the benefit of the doubt, and return that feeling.

            "Sirius." Sirius quickly held up his index finger and pointed it in the air.  "Wait, don't answer that quickly….when a girl answers quickly three things are bound to happen." 

            Jenny giggled lightly.  "And just what are those three things?" She asked flirtatiously. 

            Sirius cleared his throat trying to act 'professional.'  "Well, she will either slap, kick or punch the guy in a not so comfy place…if ya catch my drift."  Sirius winked at her, though she almost missed it.  "Secondly, she will scream at the guy, which will make him run in circles with his hands over his ears.  And lastly, she will throw him to a pack of irritated girls…. and let me tell you something, as fun as that sounds…it isn't…" 

            "Hmm...thanks for that in sight.  Anyways though I think-"  She was once again cut off.  

            "You know, you could always not tell me, because I really don't want to be thrown to a pack of angry girls…."

            "Sirius..I want…" 

            "Now if you throw me to a pack of wolves, that would be better, we could have some…male bonding.  Of course that means the wolves would have to be male, and that means-"  Sirius didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because for the second time that night Jenny had cut him off the easiest way should could think of, and that is with a deep kiss.


	6. Holding out for a Hero

A Lily and James story

Story Summary- James Potter, prank extraordinaire, Lily Evans, perfect prefect.  How did the lives of these two ever collide? Throw in Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and you got yourselves the dynamic Marauders.  May become an AU.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.  They do not belong to me. 

Chapter 6- Missing you

-

After what seemed like a few breathless minutes, Sirius and Jenny pulled apart, each grinning a goofy grin. 

"It's getting kind of late..." Jenny started, beginning to rise.  Sirius arched a brow.  "You should take some notes from us marauders, we don't care about prefects or about their petty rules, so relax, have some fun, let a load off." Sirius gently knocked her back down, resulting in her falling into his lap.  He flashed his puppy eyes to her.

"Ok...maybe we could stay for a couple more minutes."  Jenny said making herself comfortable in his lap, giving in to Sirius' puppy eyes.

"So, we have a Quidditch game coming up, against Ravenclaw, your going to go right?" Sirius asked, making conversation.

Jenny smiled her soft smile.  "Of course." A few minutes more of pointless chatter ensued, and was only broken when the sound of a fairly large group of people made their way over to them. 

Sirius quickly turned his head to the source of the noise, and nothing could have prepared him for that moment. 

Coming towards them were the newly acquitted Deatheaters, as they called themselves. Just last year Tom Riddle rose against Dumbledore wreaking havoc and pain across any muggle or _mudblood_ that set foot in his path.  Tom, or his recently acquired name, "Lord Voldemort," is aiming towards destruction and power to both muggle and wizard worlds.

"Jen, go back inside the castle, I'll handle this." Jenny looked into Sirius' eyes, pleading him to come with her and to not be foolish. 

"Listen to me Jen, go now, before something happens." After seeing she wasn't moving, he decided to do what he had to.  "Jenny, go now!" He shouted loudly, she visibly flinched and rose from Sirius' lap. 

He watched as Jenny took off across the grounds, heading to the entrance of Hogwarts.  He also watched as a group of Deatheaters enclosed around her. 

"Tom! Let her go!" called out the wizened voice of Albus Dumbledore, beside him was standing Alastor Moody, otherwise known as Mad-Eye.  Voldemort signaled his Deatheaters to move out of the way, so he could get a clear look at the fool who interrupted his work. 

"I'll do no such thing!  _Avada Kedava._" He skillfully raised his wand and fired a spell at Jenny, hitting her directly in the chest. 

After that, many things occurred at once. 

Sirius ran toward Jenny, gracefully catching her before she fell to the ground. 

Dumbledore pursued Voldemort, dueling him to the gruesome end if needed.

Mad-Eye Moody kicked into Auror mode, and caught as many Deatheaters as possible. 

            After what seemed like hours, the battle had ended, and a deafening silence had occurred.

            Mad-Eye was successfully able to capture 4 Deatheaters.  In the end Albus had won the battle, but not the war, as Voldemort had dissapparated with the rest of his looney's.  The two older wizards turned to Sirius, slowly walking over to him.

            "Jen, wake up, you have to wake up…" Sirius gently grabbed one of her wrists while maintaining a strong hold on her.  After a few frantic moments of search, he declared that there was no pulse. 

            "She's gone…." He whispered, pain evident in his voice.  "I couldn't protect her…" He scooped her light body up against his chest, resting his head to hers, and closing his eyes, only opening them shortly after feeling a hand faintly rest on his shoulder.

            "She's gone…" he repeated, almost as if he had to hear it to believe it.

            "We…we were finally becoming friends, no…closer then that...so much closer." Sirius spoke out softly, his voice cracking slightly.

            "She showed me that anything was possible, and I think…I think I was falling in love with her." He lowered his gaze to the ground, not wanting to see anyone. 

            Albus and Mad-Eye stood quietly mourning for Jenny.

            "God…this just can't be happening."  He raised his gaze back up to Jenny, nuzzling her soft cheek. 

            "Sirius, we best be getting back inside, class has already ended and dinner will be starting." Dumbledore said softly.

            Sirius gave the faintest of nods to show that he had heard.  He rose slowly of the ground, delicately carrying Jenny over to the beautiful lake that lay peacefully in front of the castle. 

            "I'll give you some time to think." Dumbledore uttered before leading Alastor into the gates of the entrance to Hogwarts.

            Once Sirius was alone with Jenny, he was oblivious to the fact that a single tear had made its path down his cheek.

            "Jenny, it's ironic isn't it.  Months ago, I hated you, you hated me…  This is all my fault.  I should have brought you back inside tonight when you wanted to go." He softly closed his eyes recalling the memory from just last year that he had of her. 

------------------

            _Flashback_

_            "Sirius what do you want?" Jenny asked rather hottily._

_ "I just came to see what you were doing." Came his soft reply.  _

_            "Well you can leave…I happened to be at complete ease before you showed up." She hastily turned back around to the calm lake, sitting along the edge.  _

            _"Hey, no need to be hostile.  I saw you were upset, and being the charming man I am," Here he paused to give her his cocky smile "I was wondering if you would like me to join you?" he asked simply. _

_            "I guess it's alright with me…" she declared after a moments thought. _

_            Sirius strode over to her, gently sitting down next to her._

_            "You know, whenever I sit here I always…nevermind…I doubt you want to here my rambling."   Sirius cocked his head in curiosity.  "No, continue, I give you the marauders promise that I will not laugh."_

_            "Well it's just, whenever something is wrong, I come here.  Whenever I feel I have done wrong, I come here.  This place holds so much meaning for me, it's so tranquil."_

_            "Yeah, I can see why you could say that." He replied before unnoticeably turning his head in the opposite direction of her and sniggering.  _

_            "This is the place for peace for me…" _

_End Flashback _

-------------------------

            "Jenny, I know you loved this place…you always have, and always will."  He picked her up bridal style and saw that her eyes were open, lifeless and unknowing.  Sirius raised his hand to her eyes and gently closed them, before wading out into the lake. 

            "Never again…I'll never hear your laugh, see your smile, or taste your lips.  Never again…I- I hope you have found peace." He said sadly. 

Sirius continued to wade into the water until it was about waist high, and delicately set her down, her hair fanning out around her as she began her journey to the bottom of the secretive lake.    He bowed his head, sadly watching as she gradually disappeared from sight. 

            He took his wand out from his pocket and conjured a simple red rose. Plucking the rose out of the air and twirling it in his fingers, he softly lowered the rose to the surface of the water, watching as it moved out of reach due to the waves of the crystal blue water. 

Pointing his wand to the nearest tree, which was an oak, he muttered a spell, which carved elegant writing into the tree.  Looking over his handy work, he saw these words carved into the tree:

It goes like this, the forth, the fifth, the minor falls, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah.

After shedding more tears, he slowly backed away from the lake, turning around once he reached the shore.  He slowly strode to the entrance of Hogwarts, taking his memories of Jenny with him.

-

-

-

The song in this chapter is called, "Hallelujah and is by Rufus sorry I forgot his last name it's such a sad song, if you haven't heard it, I recommend it.

FadedDreamsX2


End file.
